1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sawing device for sawing silicon blocks. The invention further relates to a method of sawing silicon blocks.
2. Background Art
There is a process step in the fabrication process for the wafer production where silicon blocks need to be cut into columns. This is for instance performed by means of a wire saw. The exact alignment of the sawing wire is a prerequisite in order to obtain columns with the correct dimensions. The exact alignment of the sawing wire is however time-consuming and prone to errors.